1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a battery pack having a spring to connect to at least two battery cells.
2. Background
Rechargeable batteries may be used in many electronic devices, including laptop and notebook computers and similar mobile computing devices. The batteries may include lithium ion (Li-ion) and other battery technologies.